


Extracurricular Activity

by SideEyedKinks (PervyPenguin)



Series: Chemistry [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, COULD be legal, Could be underage, Detention, Hand Job, High School, M/M, Power Imbalance, Science, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony's the teacher, but he makes it very clear that Peter can refuse, i know very little about AP Chemistry, peter's in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/SideEyedKinks
Summary: Peter hadn’t meant to get in trouble. Well, he knew hewouldif he got caught, but he wasn’t planning on getting caught now was he? But Mr. Stark had managed to sneak up on him.





	Extracurricular Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from nearlymoriarty on Tumblr:
> 
> Can you do some Teacher/Student Starker? Pretty, pretty please?

Peter hadn’t meant to get in trouble. Well, he knew he _would_ if he got caught, but he wasn’t planning on getting caught now was he? But Mr. Stark had managed to sneak up on him.

Wednesday’s meant lab day for AP Chemistry. Peter genuinely loved science and Mr. Stark was a great teacher ( _and hot_ , a part of Peter’s mind whispered). But even the advanced Chemistry class was getting to be boring. Peter was learning new things, sure, but they had to spend so long after introducing a concept for everyone to grasp it that Peter started to zone out. 

So one Wednesday, after weeks of mind numbing classes, Peter decided he’d just… do his own thing. Identifying esters was almost pathetically easy for him, at least the ones they had to do for the lab. Peter had quickly filled out the lab report. After making sure Mr. Stark was busy helping other students, he started mixing his chemicals. He planned to come up with a combination of acids and alcohols that smelled unique and process it into a perfume of sorts. Then he could give it to Aunt May.

He was absorbed with his work, noting what each thing smelled like, how mixing them changed the scent, which smelled good together. He was nearly finished when he heard someone clear their throat.

“Mr. Parker.” 

_Crap._

“Now, I could be wrong, but it looks to me like someone has gone off-book.” Mr. Stark leaned forward and wafted the scent from one cylinder to his nose. “I’m fairly certain that none of the esters you were to make today smell like… rum punch?” He raised an eyebrow. “Care to explain?”

Peter’s brain short-circuited. He _really_ hadn’t expected to be caught. He had no excuse ready to spring from his lips. “I… uh… the thing is….”

Mr. Stark just calmly stared at him.

“I was trying something new, because I was… bored,” Peter said with a wince.

“Hmm. That’s no excuse to go off-book like that. What if something went wrong? I wouldn’t know how to fix it if I didn’t know what you were doing.”

“Nothing was going to go wrong! I was just making a scent for perfume!” Peter protested.

Mr Stark shook his head sadly. “You can’t know that for sure. You’ll be staying after school, to re-do today’s lab, show me exactly what you did today, and to convince me you won’t do something so unbelievably stupid again in my classroom. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In any other circumstances, Peter would have been in heaven. Being alone with Mr. Stark, the sole focus of his attention? Dream come true. Doing so because he was in detention and Mr. Stark was disappointed? Not so much.

“Ah, Mr. Parker! Welcome to detention!” Mr Stark’s grin was sardonic. “We’ll be starting with today’s lab. It’s all set up at the back.”

Going through the lab was easy enough. He had really done it in class, just rushed it. Even being scrutinized by Mr. Stark wasn’t enough to mess him up. Once he was finished, he turned a hopeful grin towards his teacher.

“Well done. You do seem to understand the concepts, at least. Now let’s see if you can recreate today’s experiment.”

Peter had taken good notes while he tried different mixtures, so he had an easy enough time doing it all again. Every so often, Mr. Stark would ask a question. Most were simple, what would happen if you mixed this with that instead, why do similar mixtures smell so different, that kind of thing. Until…

“So, making perfume, huh? Gonna give it to your girlfriend?”

Peter dropped the alcohol he had been about to pour. The glass broke and the alcohol splashed across the table and onto his shirt. “Oh, um… Whoops?”

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and there’s no way something like that could have happened in class. C’mon, you know procedure, shirt off.”

“It’s just ethyl alcohol!”

“Shirt. Off.”

The commanding tone left no room for argument. With the shirt pulled up over his head, Peter heard Mr. Stark asked, “So. Girlfriend?”

He stumbled as he yanked his shirt off. “Uh, no. I was making it to give to my aunt.”

“Well, aren’t you a sweet boy.”

Heat flooded Peter’s cheeks. Mr. Stark took in the blush, the lean muscles of his chest, the warm brown of his eyes. 

“And a pretty one,” Mr. Stark murmured.

Peter’s eyes flew up to look him in the eyes. “S-sir?”

A devilish smirk crept over Mr. Stark’s face. “Very pretty indeed. Now, you’ve re-done today’s work, shown me what you did instead, and I think this little mishap with the alcohol will convince you that even the best can make a mistake, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then technically, your detention is over. You can go ahead and head home if you like. If not…”

“Yes?”

“Well, I might need to offer a bit more correction.” He leered at Peter. “Make sure you can listen to instructions. So, if you want to go home, you just go ahead and leave. If you think you have more to learn from me… You go and lock the door.”

Ideas of what Mr. Stark might mean flooded Peter’s mind. He grabbed his things and saw a flash of disappointment in Mr. Stark’s eyes. He almost smiled at the teacher. He had no intention of letting him down. He laid his bag and still damp shirt by the door and flicked the lock.

“I’m ready to learn, Mr. Stark.” Peter kept his eyes down in a show of innocence he didn’t really feel. 

Mr. Stark tilted his chin up to look him in the eye. “Atta boy. Now, you’re gonna be a good boy and do as I say, right?”

Peter nodded, heat flooding his system. He felt his dick pulse in his jeans. 

“Let’s start with a kiss, then.” Mr. Stark pulled him forward, pressing their chests together. Peter went after him hungrily. He pulled back and chuckled. “Woah there, pretty boy. Let’s not rush this. First instruction: let me lead.”

Peter swallowed. He hadn’t _known_ he had a thing for someone taking charge, but apparently he did. He nodded slowly. Mr. Stark leaned down to capture his lips. He teased at first, mostly pressure against closed lips. When he had nearly driven Peter out of his mind with need, he slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

Peter gasped and twined his arms up around Mr. Stark’s neck. He ground his hips against Mr. Stark in a desperate attempt to find some relief. Mr. Stark ended the kiss and leaned to nibble at Peter’s neck. Peter arched up and cried out at the overwhelming sensations. 

“So sensitive, aren’t you, sweetheart?” He tweaked one of Peter’s nipples and gave a satisfied grin at his reaction. 

A whine tore out of Peter’s throat. “Please, please, more, sir.”

He pinched the same nipple. “Needy thing. You’re gonna have to wait just a bit for your own pleasure. Get on your knees for me, baby.”

A thrill ran up Peter’s spine at the thought of what he was about to do. Was Mr. Stark really gonna have him suck him off? He knelt and watched as Mr. Stark pulled open his trousers. Peter felt nerves welling up in him, but they fought with the sudden, fierce desire to know how Mr. Stark tasted. His mouth watered.

“You look so good down there. For now, I just want you to sit there with your mouth open.”

Peter’s mouth dropped open almost of its own accord. 

“Good boy.” Mr. Stark shoved his trousers and underwear down and fisted his hard cock for a moment. “Pu out your tongue for me.” He laid his leaking cock on Peter’s tongue, the dark color offset by the pale delicacy of Peter’s lips. He watched as Peter fought against his instinct to remain still. 

Water pooled in Peter’s mouth. He could _just_ taste the salt of Mr. Stark’s cock and it made him hunger for more. He tried to beg for more with just his eyes. Apparently, it worked, because Mr. Stark pushed the head of his cock into Peter’s mouth. 

“Go ahead and suck for me, sweetheart.”

Peter wrapped his lips tight around Mr. Stark. His eyes slipped closed as he took in the moment. The taste of Mr. Stark on his tongue, the smell of him in his nostrils… It was more that he’d ever dreamed of. He eagerly lapped at the weeping head.

“Mmm, greedy boy. Squeeze my thigh if it’s too much.” With no more warning, Mr. Stark slipped his hand through Peter’s chocolate curls. His hand tightened and he watched Peter’s eyes bulge as he pushed himself further in. He could see the erection straining against Peter’s jeans. “Pull out your dick, baby.”

Clumsily, Peter obeyed. He was harder than he’d ever been before. Everything was combining to ratchet his desire higher and higher. 

“I’m gonna fuck that pretty little face of yours.”

Peter whined as Mr. Stark thrust his hips forward. He was insistent but not rough as he slid back and forth. Peter’s eyes watered as Mr. Stark’s cock hit the back of his throat. He fought against the need to gag or choke, unwilling to show Mr. Stark anything less that his best.

“Fuck, baby. Your mouth is so hot. Gonna cum down your throat, want you to jack off when I do.” Mr. Stark’s voice was hoarse.

Peter’s hand flew to his dick, needy and insistent. Tears started to fall down his face as Mr. Stark groaned and shoved his cock in deep and shot out his essence. Peter tried to swallow everything Mr. Stark gave him, but some still managed to slip out of his mouth onto his chin. 

Pulling his softening cock out, Mr. Stark lifted Peter up and spun him around, so they were chest to back. He wrapped his own calloused hand around the boy’s erection. “Look how hard you got, sweetheart. Sucking cock really get you hot, huh?”

“Just… just yours, sir,” Peter gasped out.

“Only mine, huh?”

“Yours, I’m yours. Please, Mr. Stark!” Peter misinterpreted the words and pledged himself to his teacher. He missed Mr. Stark’s gasp. When Mr. Stark’s hand grew more insistent, Peter moaned. 

“That’s it, baby boy. You’re all mine. I’m gonna make you come, just for me. You look so pretty like this, so needy. I fucking love it.”

“Please, please, sir, let me come,” Peter begged.

Mr. Stark pulled him tight against his chest and lightly bit at his ear. He sped up his hand. “Go ahead, darling. Come all over the desk.”

A keening cry was the only warning Peter let out. Pleasure coursed through his body as he shot all over the desk. Mr. Stark held him close as he shuddered. Peter relaxed into his arms as his breath slowed down.

“You know, I expect you to not get anymore detentions this year, Mr. Parker.”

A stab of disappointment went through Peter. That meant this was a one-off right?

“But…” Mr Stark continued, a smile in his voice, “if you wanted to have some advanced tutoring after school… We could do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr!](https://sideeyedkinks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always accepting prompts, but I am a very slow writer! (This was in my inbox like a week or two).


End file.
